potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Business and Pleasure
A certain businessman is looking for someone to do some light troubleshooting for him. Maybe you should give him a call. Mission Objectives * Enter the Business Summit * Investigate the First Trader * Investigate the Second Trader * Investigate the Third Trader * Investigate the Fourth Trader (this one comes up later) Mission Notes This is the first of the Freetrader Career Missions. you will be introduced to your main career contact NPC, who will first ask you a few questions about your motivations, and then outline his business plan for you and tell you what you can do to help. You are to attend a trade conference in his place and find out some things about his competitors. The Trade conference is in a nearby port: * Britain: Bartica * France: Tampa * Spain: Campeche Exhaust all conversation option with every NPC you meet. You might have to talk to some NPCs more than once or even more than twice, because you might get new conversation options that were unlocked while talking to someone else Once you are at the location of the conference, you will first find yourself in an ante-room with a few NPCs: the host, one of the traders, and the doorman. The doorman won't let you in because your business contact is something of a persona non grata among his peers... so talk to the other trader and the host to get the trader to sponsor you (you will have to go back and forth between the two a few times. For example, the host will need to sign your invite after the trader has sponsored you, only then will the doorman accept it). Once you're inside, there is now a large number of new traders for you to talk to. As stated before, talk to everyone. Then go and talk to everyone again. In particular, take notice of two things: * there is a table with various wines and spirits in one of the siderooms, and * there is a rather nervous fellow in the corridor just to the right of the entrance (remember his name - make a note if necessary). These two belong together. One of the traders upstairs will tell you about the nervous guy's drinking problem at some point, mentioning him by name - now you'll be able to talk to him again and ask him if he wants a drink. Then you can click on the wine table and return to him. This will finish one of the three objectives and enable another one to be finished elsewhere (without the alcoholic you can't finish "First Trader" objective). Step-by-Step Guide British/Spanish versions: ''Gain access to the conference ''Speak with Doorman *Choose "the doorman your invitation" *Your invitation is declined. Speak with Dean Redgate/Lucas Pacheco *Choose "Your doorman refuses to accept my invitation. What is the meaning of this?" *Speak with Bradford Sperry/Alejandro Carvajal *Choose "You must have heard of Christopher Burrows, I imagine. Have you had any dealings with him?" *Choose "The host told me I need someone to sponsor my invitation -- seems the fellow who signed this one I've got isn't welcome in there. Now, I hate to impose, especially as we've just met, but ..." Speak with Dean Redgate/Lucas Pacheco *Choose "Bradford Sperry has agreed to sponsor my invitation." Speak with Doorman *Choose "Here's an invitation that has nothing to do with Christopher Burrows. May I come in now?" Click on the door. *Enter the Business Summit (complete) ''Investigate Shaw Blundstone/Catala Talk to Shaw Blundstone/Catala *Choose "How are coffee and tobacco..." *Choose "What have you done..." **Tells you his dealings with Harry Ensor/Teobaldo, Cedruc Flyer/Lazcano & Hannah Newbury ''Talk to Harry Ensor/Teobaldo *Choose "Rumor has it..." Talk to Cedruc Flyer/Lazcano *Choose "Shaw Blundstone/Catala told me..." Talk to Hannah Newbury/Guadelupe Sampietro *Choose "Rumor has it..." Talk to Shaw Blundstone/Catala *Choose "LieI have to say..." ''Investigate Harry Ensor/Teobaldo ''Speak with Quentin Summers/Alfaro *Choose "How's business these days?" Speak with Amy Brinkworth/Fortuna *Choose "How's business?" Speak with Trevor Gird/Pellicer *Choose "You seem to have a good sense of what's going on. I am looking for information about Ensor's/Teobaldo's associates. For people who are supposed to drum up new trade deals, they seem awfully tight-lipped about his operation." Speak with Tobias Haden/Meneses *Choose "Trevor Gird/Pellicer tells me you once worked with some of Harry Ensor's/Teobaldo's current employees. I'm thinking of doing some business with Ensor/Teobaldo... freedrader to freetrader, can you tell me anything useful about those former associates of yours?" Talk to Quentin Summers/Alfaro *Choose "Pardon me, but do you feel all right? You sound a little out of sorts, if you don't mind my saying so." *Choose "Can I get you something to drink? Perhaps it will help your concentration." Go to the Dining Room and click on "Various Wines and Ports" *System Message: "You pour out a drink of the strongest-looking beverage. Let's see if this loosens Sommers's tongue" Talk to Quentin Summers/Alfaro *Choose "Summers/Alfaro the drink Here you are." ''Investigate Isaac Pett/Trueba ''Speak with Fulke Murden/Marquez *Choose "I trust your business is doing well, Fulke Murden/Marquez?" Speak with Wilham Dalton/Santiage *Choose "You're in charge of Murden's accounts? He must think pretty highly of you. I take it?" Speak with Isaac Pett/Trueba *Choose "May I speak frankly, Isaac Pett/Trueba? I heard Murden is a major player now, even going so far as trying to cut in on your profits, but I'm skeptical so I decided to go right to the source. Is it true?" Speak to Walter Carless/Reyes *Choose "You work for Isaac Pett/Trueba, don't you? I'm curious about a competitor of your employer's, this Fulke Murden/Marquez. Pett/Trueba suggested you could give me some details." Speak with Isaac Pett/Trueba *Choose "LieYour associate filled me in, Pett/Trueba. I want to lend you a hand." Speak with Wilham Dalton/Santiage *Choose "For someone so enthusiastic about hot beverages and burning leaves, you must have a lot of ice in your veins - selling out your boss to Isaac Pett/Trueba was a pretty cold thing to do, Dalton/Santiage." Speak with Fulke Murden/Marquez *Choose "I've heard that you're one of Isaac Pett's/Trueba's prime competitors. If, say, I were looking for information about Pett's/Trueba's business plans or strategies, might you know anything of interest?" Freetrader 05 05 Category:Gain BTU points Category:Gain FTU points Category:Gain STU points